The Room in Which You Get Things You Require
by rhythm-within
Summary: This is a really odd, different take on a "sex in the Room of Requirement" story.  It's a bit short and it's a lot PWP but I think it could be fit into a story with more plot if it wanted to.  Very M. Happy readings!


The Room of Requirement, the worst room in the entire castle. Or at least one of the worst for Draco. There were a few he could count on his hand that were probably pretty bad too but this room was awful. He hated all that random _shit_ and he hated those damn _cabinets_. He wasn't cut out for the work of the Dark Lord. Not at all. He was a teenager; all he wanted was to get laid.

Sighing laboriously and feeling stupid, he paced in front of the spot where the door would appear when he needed it. The second it popped up he was rushing through it and right to the spot where the cabinet always was. And ran into a wall. Dazed and a bit confused, he spun around and looked about the room. It was decidedly _not_ what Draco was expecting to see and it further added to his overwhelming dizziness.

Really, there was nothing in the room except a bed and Harry Potter. Well, Harry Potter tied to the end of a four poster bed. He was standing, back to Draco, bent over with either wrist cuffed to either side of the bed posts and unable to be moved due to the design of the posts with a sphere on top of either one. His vantage was from behind but Draco could recognize that hair anywhere.

Draco supposed he had been thinking about sex harder than he had been thinking about the cabinets and his next impulse was to leave the room, go back down the hall, and come back when he wasn't feeling as horny as he was at that moment. _Yeah, that's a good idea. Just leave, Draco_, he thought, scanning over the sight of Harry Potter spread out like an all-you-can-eat buffet. The other boy wasn't moving and Draco wondered if he was unconscious but he couldn't be arsed to care that much because he was distracted by the ass that was so readily available to Draco's sex-starved mind. This could be his opportunity, his once in a life time chance. Harry bleeding Potter was right there, ready for him. He couldn't rightly pass that up. _I'll just touch him, nothing else. Just…a small touch on the ass_, he convinced himself as we walked toward the bed.

Softly, he laid both hands on Harry's hips and waited a second, trying to get over the shock that he was touching the other boy. Potter made a soft sound in his throat but did not turn around to look at Draco—which he was quite thankful for—though it still didn't help making it feel any less weird but he supposed he had to take advantage of it. Really, when was he ever going to get the chance to touch Potter this way ever again? Never, that's when.

His hands traveled down and down and inwards and back up again. Draco was starting to lose his conscious thought as he continued; he just wanted to keep contact with Potter's body and the small sounds Potter was making were just encouraging him.

After a few more laps around Potter's muscled thighs, Draco couldn't really help it if one finger accidently slipped inside of the other boy's body and then naturally, after guttural encouragement from Harry, another finger joined the first. And things progressed from there as a third finger entered and Harry's body started rocking back and forth onto the fingers, riding them and moaning happily.

Draco felt a burning in his loins and the insanely overwhelming urge to stick his tongue where his fingers had just been. He knew it was crazy but the Room of Requirement was giving him this golden opportunity so he had to just go for it before his mind caught up with his body and he started freaking himself out. Kneeling down between Harry's thighs, he brought his face close and inhaled deeply to try and calm himself before he proceeded. But then without allowing himself any more time for hesitation he shot his tongue out and swirled it around, surprised that it wasn't the must repulsive thing he'd ever tasted. There was a bit of resistance from Harry but then he quickly relaxed enough to allow Draco's tongue to continue its ministrations and Draco hummed with excitement, getting so bold as to hold Harry's hips and rock them slightly back and forth.

Suddenly, Draco was feeling warm and he felt that there was too much fabric separating himself and Harry so he quickly disrobed and started to tug on his own throbbing member. He couldn't ignore it anymore; he knew what he wanted to do but he was apprehensive about the possibility of Harry not consenting to any other form of penetration except the rather tame forms he had already explored with him. At the whimper from loss of contact that came from Harry, Draco made his mind; he couldn't rightly leave the poor sod with what would likely be the worst case of blue balls known to Wizard-kind. He had to fuck him; that was just the long and short of it. And just as he thought that, a small bedside table appeared next to where he had piled his discarded clothes. Atop it were a condom and a bottle of lube. Draco was starting to change his opinion of the Room of Requirement. Carefully, he rolled the condom on and just for good measure poured lube on his fingers which he prepped Harry one more time with and then some on top of the condom. He took a deep preparatory breath, placed the tip to Harry's entrance, and then on the exhale he pushed in. Harry just barely flinched at the sensation; Draco was impressed.

After a few seconds of cautionary and slow movements, Draco started to pick up speed, gradually pulling out further before each new thrust. Before he knew it, the sounds of skin slapping against skin was starting to echo in the room and a few times Draco slipped all the way out in his enthusiasm. It didn't take too long for Draco to realize that that sort of rigorous activity could take a lot of energy and he was forced to slow down. At that junction, it occurred to Draco that he should probably kiss Harry; it was the courteous thing to do after fucking someone and not looking at their face the entire time.

"You've been awfully quiet up there, Harry," Draco commented, reaching his hand up to Harry's chin so he could tip it up at enough of an angle to kiss it. That's when Draco saw the reason Harry hadn't said anything or turned to look at him at all. The thing in which Draco had his dick in was not only _not_ Harry, it was a faceless artificial humanoid. And he was having sex with it. The smooth, shinny surface, where facial features should have been, stared up at Draco and he'd be damned if he didn't scream like a little child at the sight of it.

Without hesitation, he pulled out and gathered his clothes while simultaneously trying to put them on before he went out into the hall. Not that there was a likelihood of someone actually being on the seventh floor at that hour but he was not rational after seeing a face like that, or rather an un-face like that. He shivered as he slammed the door on the menacing creature and tried to button his pants with his shaking fingers.

After that encounter, the Room of Requirement was unquestionably the worst room in the entire castle.


End file.
